Last A Little Longer
by ksjf2012
Summary: The powers out, and the rain doesn't look like its going to be letting up. Any thoughts on what to do to pass the time in the candle light?


"Well…it doesn't look like the generator is going to be coming on any time soon." I was too focused on trying to brush off the dust and cobwebs from my arms and hands to notice what I had walked into. For the past four hours we've been up at this cabin, we've had no power. Which meant no lights, no TV, and no refrigeration. All of that was okay. Really. It's like camping…only on a king size bed, with memory foam mattress and 900 thread Egyptian Cotton sheets. But what was really bumming me out, was not being able to watch the first game of the pre-season. It's in my nature…all guys are the same. Football means business and without it…I just get sad. But when I walked up to our bedroom, defeated and dirty, I suddenly didn't care about the game.

There were candles lit everywhere, and you were sitting in the middle of the bed, wearing only one of my big white shirts. So simple and plain. Yet so beautiful. You had washed off the little make-up you were wearing, and took your hair out of the messy side braid. You looked beautiful in the candle light with the sun setting behind you coming in through the French doors. Just like almost every other moment of my life, you had me breathless. You took every thought in my head, and made it irrelevant. Just the mere sight of you made my knees weak. My stomach fluttered with butterflies and all I could think to do was to just stand there and take in your beauty. "You gonna stand there all night?" Your sweet Angelic voice made me float off the ground and go towards you, wiping my dirty hands off on my black jeans. "I don't care if the generator isn't working, or that we have no power at all. It's not the end of the world."

"We can't cook any food…can't have coffee in the morning." You smirked and shrugged your shoulders watching my every move as I climbed onto the bed with you. I sat on my knees in front of you, folding my hands in my lap and noticed, since first seeing you on our bed, that you weren't wearing a bra. I knew it because your nipples were erect. It made my mouth dry.

"That look on your face tells me you don't want food or coffee." I glanced up at your face, blushing, knowing I got caught staring at your tits but smiled big. You know me so well. "When was the last time we were up here?" you slowly turned your head and took in our huge master bedroom. My eyes followed your gaze as you stopped on our shared dresser and I frowned. One of the three picture frames sitting on top of the dark wood, was knocked over. It was the middle frame, and because I know you and your decorating habits, it was a picture of us. "Wasn't it for Fourth of July a couple years ago?"

"Yeah…my idiot friends got wasted and threw up in the hot tub." I gently pushed off my knees and slid off the bed, walking to the dresser. I carefully picked up the small black frame and smiled down at us, in still frame. You were sitting between my open legs, in the picture. This picture had to be 5 maybe 6 years old. We were so young and in love. We still are. Your skinny, cold arms wrapping around my stomach, validated that, as you kissed the back of my neck.

"I think we need to make sure the bed is still…sturdy." I laughed, but felt sick. My stomach was twisting into a horrible knot. But not because of anything bad. Your hands were working on taking off my belt and your lips were so soft and sweet on my skin I wanted to fall to my knees and beg for mercy. You had me in your grips, and it was getting tighter by the second. "Or…we can go get in that bubble bat I started and you can wash me clean." I smirked setting the picture frame back down and looked back up. In the mirror we locked eyes. My belt was thrown carelessly to the floor by our feet. Still holding eye contact you popped off my button and pulled down my zipper. "You smell like a boy. And in the worst way possible." I chuckled but you shook your head softly kissing along my shoulder over my shirt. "Let me get you cleaned up baby." I turned slowly in your arms until we were face to face. You looked up at me biting your bottom lip pushing your hands in my pants, making them fall off my hips.

"How about some wine?" You laughed but shook your head again. I reached up with my left hand, to hold the side of your face, but you were on a different track. You dropped down to your knees faster than I clouds think. I fell back against the dresser and gripped the edges as you pulled my boxers down. "Babe…" You looked up with big doe brown eyes as your right hand grasped my soft dick. You started to stroke softly and slowly. "I thought you wanted to take a bath?" You smiled small just as you leaned in to take me in your mouth. My head fell back, in complete shock and ecstasy and my grip tightened on the wood of the dresser. You pulled off me for just a second, I guess to take a deep breath.

"Let's get you in the bath before you get even dirtier." I raised my head and watched you stand and turn, heading towards the master bath. My shirt slipped off your body, exposing your bare smooth back, and your cute little bubble butt in a pair of tiny black laced booty shorts. I definitely wasn't soft any more.

It was a struggle to get my long and large body in the bear claw tub, but I managed, and miraculously managed to get you on top of me without cumming way, way too early. You lay on top of me, straddling my waist hands pressed to my chest. I don't know what was more intoxicating: your naked wet body on me, or the romantic setting around us. It was a mix of both, the more I think of it, but you on top of me was definitely the cherry on top. I liked having you on top of me for obvious reasons, but more importantly I loved running my hands all over your soft skin. Right now on your back, slowly up and down, with every trace, you clung onto me tighter. The goose bumps got bigger and more of them appeared. Neither of us said a word. I was hard as a rock, and we both knew it. But still nothing was said. Nothing had to be said to be honest. I never had to ask what you wanted me to do, or what I wanted you to do. We are just so in sync with each other. You could have told me to go under the water and drown, and I would have. You just had that effect on me. "Do you think it's going to stop raining any time soon?" I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until you spoke, and I raised my head, opening them. You were sitting straight up on my lap glancing out the huge bay window looking out at the trees and the lake. You had soap bubbles running down your tan chest and stomach, but paid no attention to them. I moved my hands to your ribs and squeezed softly. "I just wonder if well have enough fire wood…cause all of it in the back is getting wet, so it will be of no use…which means you will have to go to the store and buy some." I tickled your sides making you squirm and fall back off into the tub. I moved in quick and grabbed you, trapping you under my large body. You were laughing, and continued to giggle as I kissed along your neck and chin. I sat on my knees between your open legs, and slipped one hand down between your legs. My pointer finger gently brushed against your clit and you went quiet and still. I looked up at your face, seeing your mouth closed tight and your eyes wide. If I had to guess you were expecting to take all the control. Not tonight sweetheart.

"You know what we have never done?" You smirked grabbing my hand between your legs, forcing a few of my fingers to slip inside you. I swallowed hard and you chuckled rolling your head to the side as you guided me in and out of you, slowly.

"Well we've defiantly never had sex in the tub."

"Yeah…only about a billion times." We both laughed, but I got serious fast. "We've never made love in the rain." You rolled your head back to look at me and you also went very serious. I slowly dropped down to your face and kissed your lips gently. "Let's do it…the rain isn't so bad…and there is no thunder or lighting…" I wiggled my eyebrows, knowing how much you loved it. You caved in, sitting up, and pushing me back. My fingers slipped out of you and while you stood up you set your hand on my shoulder. I stood myself up fast and cupped under each butt cheek, lifting you out of the tub. You instantly wrapped your legs around my waist and put your arms around my neck.

"What if we get sick? Or what if we get splinters from the deck, in odd places on our bodies and we have to go to the ER?" I shrugged stepping out of the tub and walked us slowly towards the French doors leading to our deck. I put one arm under your butt to hold you up, while the other opened the doors. I glanced over your shoulder, hating that I had to look away for just a second from your beautiful face. But I needed to make sure there was at least something I could put you up against and start pounding the living shit out of you. It doesn't sound romantic in my head, and I really wanted to be, but my urges were taking over and I had a hard time controlling them sometimes. I walked quickly in the cold, glad the sun was just now going down, and went straight to the deck chair, unfolded. I put one knee on the soft, wet cushion and set you down, looking automatically towards your center. I kneeled in between you again and pushed your left leg up towards your chest. You situated under me pushing wet hair out of your eyes, and just as I pushed my very hard cock in you, you arched your back and yelled out, putting your hand son your mouth to stifle your scream. I smirked at my ability to make you unravel with a simple shove inside you and put both hands, on both your legs holding them up so I had better leverage and so it felt even better for you. "Our neighbors are going to hear us, you prick!" You panted and sat up on your elbows glaring at me as I pushed and pulled in and out hard and fast. You gritted your teeth putting your head back and let me hold onto you hard. The chair was squeaking underneath us, but I didn't care. I didn't care about the rain, or that the neighbors could hear and maybe even see us. All I wanted was to see your tits sway, and hear your groans echo in my head. "Kendall…I'm gonna come…touch me…please." Although you never needed to beg, I loved to hear it. Especially when you were asking me to rub your clit. I dropped my right hand to your clit and furiously started to circle around the sensitive red bud. You fell back, on your back and ran a hand through your soaking wet brown hair, tugging softly. Your other hand went to your chest and rubbed over your erect nipples. I closed my eyes and leaned forward just a little, feeling myself getting weaker. If it wasn't for the fact that I wanted to get you off, I would have asked you to get on top. I wanted you to ride me, and milk me through a screeching orgasm. But you and getting you off were more important. So I took a deep breath in, looked back at your face, seeing it twisting into that beautiful pleasured face that I loved to see, and continued to pound you. My thumb never stopped and just as I was really starting to get out of breath, you screamed. My name echoed and bounced all around us and the forest and you screamed again. You were shaking under me, either from the orgasm or rain…maybe both, but it was enough for me. I pulled out as fast as I could, let go of you and started to tug on myself. I squeezed my eyes shut and put my free hand outside your head. I was breathing hard, grunting loud, over powering your tiny, hard gasp, and groans. You had uncaged the beast. And with just a few more pulls I would become putty in your hands. Well…more like on your stomach.

I knew I had cum, but didn't realize how much came out, or where it landed. When I opened my eyes, you were lying down on your back under me, out of breath, cheeks red, lips quivering from the cold. You pushed hair off your forehead, but other than that, you remained still. I gently sat back on my feet, putting my hands on your knees. I rubbed softly and swallowed hard seeing spots of cum on your stomach, and even some on your breast. I felt embarrassed but then again not really. Neither of us our prude enough to be grossed out by cum, but I felt a little bad. My seed was all over your body. It probably wasn't what you were expecting. But there was an upside. The rain was washing away a lot of the mess, so I didn't feel all that bad any more. "Hey baby?" I smiled down at you an leaned in kissing you hard. When I pulled away I stayed by your face a little, setting my hands outside your head. "Did you shut the bedroom door?" I glanced up fast and felt horrified seeing our patio door shut to our bedroom. I jumped off the chair and sped walked to the door grabbing the handle. I turned it, but nothing happened. We were locked out.

"Fuck…"

"The front door is open." I turned slowly and watched you stand, covering your breast with your arms. "Just go run down there and come open the door."

"Why do I have to do it?" You raised an eyebrow, rain running down your face, lines of rain plastering to it. I sighed glancing to my left at our neighbors house. The lights were on, I knew they were here, but the chances of them checking up on us was slim to none. I swallowed hard but nodded softly, walking to you. I kissed your forehead quickly and walked to the wooden stairs heading to the patio on the first floor. I quickly covered my junk with both hands and hurried down as fast as I could. When I got to the bottom, I turned quick and walked along the side of our house keeping my head down. I cheered on the inside seeing I had almost reached the corner to turn to the front door, but a noise caught my ear.

"Howdy neighbor!" My cheeks automatically turned beat red as I stopped walking. I looked to my right and saw our neighbors. They were an older couple, in their 60's living out their retirement. We've had dinner with them a couple time. Nice people. And here they were, staring at me from their patio, as I held my dick and balls, and got soaked form rain. "Seems like a good day to be nude…although you might get sick if you stay out too long." I swallowed hard turning a little away from them so they couldn't see my butt, and I forced a fake smile.

"Uhm…yeah…I was just heading in." They both smiled big and started to turn away. "Have…have a good night." I went to raise a hand to wave, but kept both hands down on my dick. I slowly walked the rest of the way, making sure neither of them saw anything, and just as I was about to turn the corner, I heard the guy laugh.

"Oh and Kendall? Next time you guys are gonna have sex on the patio, the least you could do is make it last a little longer. Quite a show none the less."


End file.
